


Лечение

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: Танос оставляет на них много шрамов - внутренних, внешних, - но предателю не везёт больше всего. Обещанная боль находит его слишком быстро.





	Лечение

**Author's Note:**

> В какой-то степени можно считать продолжением "Help me out" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766836), только с большим проскоком во времени.

Они разбиты. Почти стёрты с лица Земли — неожиданно маленького клочка материи, не способного выдержать натиск внеземных завоевателей. Камни Бесконечности разрушают зелёную планету чуть быстрее, чем пришельцы, но не так быстро, как супергерои. Всего лишь кучка людей (или почти) с узким спектром возможностей, а проблем не оберёшься.

Передышка выдаётся короткая — никто не знает, когда Танос, прибравший все Камни в свои руки, нападёт опять, только понимают, что до этого не так уж далеко, а ловушка, подстроенная главным из лжецов, только разозлит его сильнее, — и её надо использовать на все сто. Зализать раны, упокоить погибших… Собрать волю в кулак и утереть слёзы. Если опустят руки и они, то какой спрос от мирных жителей?

В целых никого нет — царапины, ушибы, переломы, раны бесчисленны и не делятся по тяжести, потому что тяжело всем, пускай и не всегда в плане физического здоровья. Хотя некоторые, конечно, отличаются — например, Барнс до сих пор инстинктивно баюкает левую руку, утихомиривая фантомные боли. Железо болеть не может, вакандский вибраниум — тем более, но одно только прикосновение к галактическим силам вышибает подобные истины из головы подчистую. Бионика даже не задета — не то что при битве со Старком, когда остался лишь кусок искрящих проводов… как же давно это было, — но то, живое, спрятанное под ней, не даёт покоя.

На это даже можно отвлечься — помогает не думать о чужих ранах. Страшных, жестоких, оставленных беспощадной рукой и опасным оружием. Когда пыль на поле битвы рассеивается, ни в одной голове не возникает сомнения — в переломанном теле нет ни капли духа. Однако асгардский организм на поверку оказывается крайне живучим.

Искалеченного Локи приносит на своём плече Тор — едва не теряя сознание от собственных ран, — не доверяя даже близким друзьям, потерявшись в замкнутом круге вечной скорби по любимому, но такому безрассудному брату. В этот раз нет ни магии, ни иллюзии, ни шутки. В этот раз он мог потерять его по-настоящему. Горевать некогда, так что, оставив не приходящего в себя Локи под тщательным наблюдением медиков, он с тяжёлым сердцем отправляется дальше — эту битву они проиграли, но война ещё не выпускает их из своих смертельных объятий.

 

Проходит далеко не один день, прежде чем Локи приходит в себя — каждый час его навещает Барнс, выслеживая по датчикам подсчёта частоты дыхательных движений и пульса, когда горе-помощник подаст признаки жизни. Божественная регенерация не справляется с тем ужасом, что оставил враг. Перед взглядом так и открывается всё то «великолепие» побоев, чуть поблекших, но нисколько не затянувшихся.

Чтобы посчитать синяки, не хватит пальцев всех Мстителей, Стражей и прочего народа, вставшего на защиту родного мира. Чёрные кровоподтёки начинаются ото лба и, Барнс не совсем уверен, скорее всего, заканчиваются сломанными пальцами на ступнях. От прежней красоты не осталось и следа — разве что в зелени глаз, когда Локи с трудом приподнимает слипшиеся, а местами и почти до корней слизанные огнём ресницы, и на фоне покрасневших белков цвет радужки кажется ещё ярче, фантастичнее и нереальнее.

Земные технологии могли бы оградить от шрамов, но Барнс не питает пустых надежд — помня, сколько на чужом теле уже есть старых отметин, пара-тройка десятков новых отлично впишется в картину. Он тихо вздыхает, борясь с неуместной усмешкой — сам расчерчен, как тигр, только полосы не чёрные, а белые, розовые и красные, самые свежие. Шрамы украшают мужчину, только не в данном случае, когда и смотреть опасно — как бы ни причинить ещё большего вреда. Барнс ловит себя на внезапной поэтичности, совершенно не характерной для него, трясёт головой и всё-таки присаживается на край кровати, стараясь не потерять зрительный контакт.

Локи опять проваливается в бархатное забытьё, бормочет что-то на помеси услышанных людских языков. Барнсу доставляет дискомфорт зудящее желание накрыть его губы ладонью — нельзя растрачивать силы даже на лихорадочный бред, — и останавливает его лишь осознание, что ранки в уголках рта могут закровить. Нет, не так — кожица на них обязательно лопнет, мучительными вспышками боли запрещая говорить, пить и облизываться. А последнее у Локи в особом почёте… Прикрыв глаза, Барнс ещё десяток секунд восстанавливает своё дыхание.

Потом цикл пробуждения повторяется ещё дважды. С каждым разом всё удачнее — в какой-то момент Барнс уверен, что чужое сознание прояснилось до той степени, что Локи не заорёт в ужасе от присутствия кого-то рядом. Истерик им только не хватало. Врачи, крутящиеся в этом крыле госпиталя, настойчиво рекомендуют прийти попозже — может, достанут медикаменты, способные ввести бога в лекарственный сон и искусственно ускорить излечение. Согласие на это не даёт ни Тор, как родственник, ни Барнс, как… носитель второго мнения. От Локи со временем отстают и оставляют их вдвоём.

 

Внимательный взгляд ощущается лучше, чем прикосновение — Локи, окончательно потерявший рассудок, действительно пытается подвинуться хотя бы на миллиметр ближе к чужой руке, за что сразу получает гору злого шипения. Но и помощь тоже — Барнс не отказывает себе в удовольствии коснуться самых кончиков пальцев, медлит, пока не убеждается, что не сломает что-нибудь поверх остального.

В итоге получается как-то переплести пальцы — замочек хлипкий, ладонь Локи по большей части безвольно лежит поверх барнсовой руки, трясущейся как у пьянчуги. Страх накатывает такой волной, что больше похоже на паническую атаку, чем на приступ облегчения. 

Говорить что-то бесполезно — во-первых, это будет монологом, во-вторых, Локи всё равно ничего путного не ответит, а бравады о том, что он вытащил непутёвых защитников Мидгарда из самого пекла, пожертвовав собой, можно послушать и позже. 

Они делятся друг с другом дыханием — Барнс, выждав ещё порядком около часа, осторожно и грациозно забирается на чужую койку, пропитанную болезнью, сукровицей и следами прошедшейся совсем рядом смерти, подкладывает под черноволосый затылок плечо и замирает. Пусть Танос объявится хоть прямо здесь, вместе со всем своим скопищем — он не пошевелится, лишь бы не потревожить в который раз забывшееся тревожным сном божество и отдать ему столько своего тепла, сколько сможет.

Со временем, которое течёт чересчур быстро, он проверят, как заживают чужие раны — лёгкими поцелуями, поверхностными прикосновениями, детальным осмотром цветущих гематом. Более понятным ответом становятся смешки, неуверенные старание вернуть приступы нежности, какие-то наигранные попытки оттолкнуть «наглого посягателя на личное пространство». Всё это перекрывается лишь удвоенным количеством нападений, Барнс не останавливается, пока не урывает себе полноценный поцелуй — всё ещё ласковый, деликатный, как первый. Как только заканчивается воздух, он просто вскидывает руки и прячет в своих объятиях Локи от всего мира, от всей вселенной — лечение стоит продолжать до полного выздоровления. Остальное должно подождать.


End file.
